Blair Undercover for Bass
by NamelessWriter8
Summary: Blair Waldorf is a less known Upper East Sider sent in by Chuck's uncle to seduce and take everything from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Blair goes undercover**

_As a less known Upper East sider, Blair Waldorf is sent undercover by Jack Bass to seduce his nephew Chuck. She is instructed to make him fall for her and take advantage of him, Blair needs to scheme her way into his life and take everything from him. This also means his friends._

Blair starts at Constance Billiard High School today where Chuck also attends.

She walked into her ensuite; washed her face, applied her make-up, and brushed her hair until there were no knots. She curled it and examined herself in the mirror for a minute. "Perfect." She had put red lipstick on to stand out and with a bit of luck catch the attention of Mr Bass.

"Blair!"

"Yes, mother?" She fake smiled at her mother who was standing at the door of her ensuite, hands on hips.

"Hurry up and get dressed! You'll be late for school. I have to leave." She gave Blair a kiss on the cheek and rushed out.

Blair walked into her room and swapped her night gown for the Constance uniform. Plaid skirt, button up white shirt, black tie, and a blazer. It had been laid out on her bed by her housekeeper Dorota. Quickly she pulled on her knee high white socks and her Chanel navy flats. Admiring herself for a moment, she posed and twirled in the mirror.

"Oh! How could I forget?" She felt foolish; she snatched up her red headband from her vanity and placed it on her hair like a Queen with a crown. Smiling devilishly she picked up her black Prada bag and walked out of her room and downstairs. As she waited for the elevator, she smelt the pink pianese on an antique wooden table next to her. They smelt so fresh, pianese were her favourite flower.

The elevator arrived and she went down to the lobby and walked outside to her town car, ready and waiting for her arrival. The driver stepped out and opened the door for her.

"Good Morning Miss Blair!" he happily smiled at her.

"Hello." Blair was fairly sure she hadn't conversed with him before.

It took them 15 minutes to arrive at Constance. Before she got out of the car, the driver opened the door and she looked out for a minute to take it all in. There were countless students near the gate. Confidently she stepped out of the car and walked into her new school. She was aware of all the stares she was receiving from people. Blair was finally the centre of attention and she liked it. It was a sure way to get Chuck to notice her. The bell hadn't rung to call students to home room yet so Blair stood at the end of a flight of stairs and observed the students around her. No Bass here. She went on Gossip Girl and used it to track Chuck's location. It said he was close.

Quickly she dropped her phone in her bag and looked around casually. All the girls eyes were set on the two boys walking up the stairs, Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald. They were very good looking; it makes this scheme so much easier. Blair leaned on the railing and glanced over to him. He wasn't close enough to see her yet but they were walking towards the middle of the square where Serena Van Der Woodsen stood. Nate and Chuck started talking to Serena, laughing and what looked like gossiping. Chuck was right in Blair's direction, he just needed to look past Serena.

Blair seized the opportunity and looked keenly toward him, she fixed her hair and put one arm on the railing, the other holding her bag. Two boys walked past her on the stairs and wolf whistled her way, Blair smiled and laughed slightly before looking back at Chuck. He was looking right at her, smirking. She bit her lip and held eye contact, Jack had told her it wouldn't take long to get him to respond. And he was right. Chuck said goodbye to his friends and walked over to Blair slowly, not to seem too eager. Blair knew if she was going to seduce him she needed to be confident, because looking at him closer she could feel her knees going weak.

"I'm Chuck Bass." He held out his hand and Blair put her hand in his.

"Blair Waldorf." She smiled as she looked into his eyes and he held her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. He looked back up, grinning. She could already tell he had his eye on her.

The bell sounded and Blair walked past Chuck, but he spun her around.

"Not so fast. Are you new here?" He was gazing up at her, waiting for his answer.

"Yes, and I don't want to be late for my first class so if you don't mind." She smirked and walked up the stairs.

**Please give me reviews! I will be continuing this story; it will get better as we go along**


	2. Chapter 2

Blair had managed to sit through first and second period with a fake smile for the teachers and raised her hand for every question. Being a senior at a new school was really stressing her out, new teachers, new classmates, and new rules. Coming from a public school, Blair never had such strict rules in classes or so much work. At the end of second period she slowly packed her notebook and pencil case back into her handbag so nothing was poking out the side or not in its right place. She held it on the antecubital space of her arm.

As she stepped out the door everyone was already at lunch and the corridor was empty.

Blair walked a few steps forward, not sure where she was going. "Where are the doors in this place?" She mumbled to herself.

"I could help you with that?" A voice from behind whispered in her ear. Straight away she knew it was Chuck, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Come with me, Waldorf." He came out in front of her and winked, still one hand on her waist.

"No, let go of me you pig." She pushed his hand away and turned the opposite direction. Much to her surprise the door out to the courtyard was only a few feet away.

"This isn't over!" Chuck yelled out.

Blair turned her head to scowl at him and continued outside. It was the first day of senior school and already everyone was in their cliques. Serena was sitting at a table in the center like she was a queen with her loyal followers. Blair made her way over to her.

"Hi, I'm Blair. Blair Waldorf." She smiled at Serena and the rest of the group gave her a scared glance.

"And what do you want?" Serena gave her a disapproving look and tilted her head to the side. Everyone was quiet at this point.

"I was going to ask if I could sit over here, I'm new to Constance." Blair could feel herself forcing a smile as she watched Serena analyse her every feature.

"At least you have confidence. Sit." She motioned to the spot next to her and a petite blonde girl moved to the side to make room.

"So I saw you with Chuck this morning, what's going on with you and him?" Serena softened her expression and looked straight at Blair. All the girls were tuned in now, watching and whispering.

"Nothing, he just keeps trying to talk to me." Blair looked at her hands in her lap and crossed her legs while she waited for a response.

"Well then I have to tell you, resist the charm. He's a womanizer." Serena smirked, the same way Chuck had done this morning. "Speak of the Devil."

Blair looked up to see Chuck making his way through the girls, all trying to catch his attention; he looked at her the entire time. He was so sexy and cute, she just wanted to grab him and go back to his place. But she knew she had to do what Serena said, resist his charm. She stood up and defensively so did Serena.

"I'm flattered S, but I came to speak with Blair." Chuck grinned at her and pulled her aside.

"Look, I'm going to make this short before your new gal pal pulls you away. I'm having a gathering tonight; ask Serena for the address if you're coming. It'll be a very eventful night if you show." She noticed now he had his hand on her arm. She shook him off.

"Whatever Chuck, goodbye." She turned around and went back to the table. They were all looking at her curiously.

"He invited me to some party tonight, said to ask you for the address?" Blair put a confused look on her face and waited for Serena to answer. Suddenly she had a smile on her face.

"You can come with me! Perfect party to make your first appearance. Here's my number. " The bell sounded. She winked as she handed her a small note with her number on it. As all the girls walked away they now gave her approving smiles.

Later that night, Blair texted Serena for the address but ended up with hers instead.

"Hey B, Come over to mine, I have a killer dress for you ;)"

Why did they call each other by the letter of their first name? It seemed odd to her but she assumed she would have to start doing it too. Good thing she had only done hair and make-up. She picked up her black Chanel clutch and heels. The heels were simple with a few thin straps crossing over the middle of her foot; she put them on and walked quickly out of her room and to the elevator. Before her housekeeper could ask where she was going the doors closed. She got out at the lobby and walked to the street to call a cab.

It took her five minutes to get a cab and ten to reach Serena's hotel. She was staying at the Palace Hotel, Blair felt embarrassed walking in with just blue skinny jeans and a white blouse on, she must look like a fool with her heels and clutch. Blair went to the front desk.

"Can I please have permission to go up to Serena Van Der Woodsen's suite?" Politely she smiled and waited.

"Just a minute young lady." Giving her a stern look he picked up the phone and called Serena to confirm.

"Hello, -" "Sorry what's your name?" He quickly asked as he covered the microphone.

"Blair Waldorf."

"Miss Blair Waldorf is requesting entry to your suite." He nodded and put the phone down. She got the green light to go up to the penthouse.

"Blair!" Serena hugged Blair tight and grabbed her hand. "Let's go to my room and put our dresses on!"

It was like they'd known each other all their lives. This scheme was falling right into place, she already won over one of his friends, she was sure it would be just as easy to get the others. Serena had her hair tied back in a ponytail and her make-up done, but she was just wearing a pink robe. Serena led her down the hallway to her room and laid out on the bed were two little black dresses, very different in style. Serena walked over and picked up one of them.

"This is yours, go put it on quick!" She pushed her into the walk-in closet.

Blair stripped off and slipped into the dress. It was very unique and perfect for her figure. The dress was black, it went just halfway down her thigh at the front but hung lower at the back just above her knees, it was outlined with oval shapes and on the front it showed some of her chest with the small holes made by them (this is what Blair looked like in this scene: . This is the dress I'm describing and how she has her hair and make-up).

She stepped out of the closet and Serena looked stunned.

"You look hot! But try these." She pulled a pair of high heels out from her closet and handed them to Blair. They were a dark sage colour with crossed straps at the ankle. She loved her outfit; it really was a killer dress.

"Put yours on now! I'm dying to see how it looks!" Blair squealed happily and so did Serena. She eyed herself in the mirror while Serena changed, checking how she looked from all angles.

"Ta-da!" Blair turned around to see Serena standing next to the closet with her hands in the air and a smile spread across her face. She looked perfect, Blair had never seen someone so gorgeous. Her dress went to her upper thigh and it was a bodycon except around her chest it was a looser fit. It was covered in black sequins and had padded shoulders. (Serena's look: . ).

Blair was blown away. "You look incredible!"

"Let's go then." Serena smiled deviously at Blair and they made their way out of the hotel and to The Empire.

**A new gossip girl blast was sent out:**

_Watch out Chuck, B and S are on the way to your bash and word has it they're dressed to kill.._

_xo xo, Gossip Girl_

**Please give me more reviews and if you like the storyline keep reading, the party should be interesting ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Blair and Serena stood at the door of the elevator and as it opened, every guy in the penthouse turned their way.

"Nate!" Serena held onto Blair's wrist and pulled her through the crowd. "This is my friend Blair! She's new to Constance."

"Hey." Nate smiled at Blair for a moment and then moved back to Serena.

"Come over to the bar, I'll get you a drink." He put his arm around Serena and led her away.

Blair had never felt so irrelevant, this was her first party and Serena had left her alone within 5 minutes. She stood like a statue in the crowd of people; there were no familiar faces around. She decided to walk into the penthouse further; there was a wall between the elevator and main area. When she reached the TV space a boy got up straight away. He had shaggy blonde hair and all his buttons were undone, he was out of his mind drunk.

"Hey wanna come with me?" His eyes darted to the bedroom.

"No! I would rather die." She could feel him inching closer and trying to take her hand. He started being more forceful and attempting to drag her to the room. She tried to resist him but pushing his arms away were no use, he was too strong. Blair struggled under his grasp and started to panicked, what would happen if she got locked in that room with him? Why was no one stopping this?

"Get off her!" Chuck came over from the bar and stood in between them. "I think it's time for you to leave."

The boy threw his hands in the air and muttered under his breath on the way to the elevator. Blair looked at Chuck, he was furious but she didn't know why he was so defensive. It's not like they were together. He turned around and softened his expression. Blair was still startled by what might have happened without him there, she tried to slow her breathing down and put one hand on Chuck's arm to keep her stability. She saw him become worried, he held her hand and led her to the room behind them. He sat next to her on the bed and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, nothing happened you're fine." Blair was calming down now, being away from the crowd made it better. She just looked at Chuck with a blank stare, she was thankful he'd of seen them.

"I'll go, I'm sure you'd rather Serena here." Chuck stood up.

"Wait." Blair reached up to his arm and held it tight. She smiled at him until he sat back down. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you. But I'm sorry, I know I'm overreacting about this." Blair turned her body toward him and put her hands up to his face. She caressed his cheek and gazed at him. For once he looked vulnerable, she never thought he would have that side to him. Chuck was silent, he just looked her in the eye. Blair couldn't do this tonight, she couldn't begin her scheming with Chuck yet. He looked like he was falling for her already, with a single touch.

Their phones beeped and she quickly dropped her hands. They both pulled their phones out and read the blast.

_C has abandoned his guests for one in particular, careful B no one can see what happens behind closed doors._

_xo xo Gossip Girl_

Blair shot up and made her way to the door. "I'm sorry, I have to leave." She gave Chuck a worried glance and walked back into the chaos, closing the door behind her. He got up and followed her through the crowd. He grabbed her wrist, pulled her close and looked into her eyes, making sure she was okay. She hesitated for a moment before running off again.

The next day Blair was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. She sighed and picked it up off her bedside table. The caller ID was Jack Bass.

"Hello?" she was nervous about what he wanted.

"Do you have any headway in the plan?"

Blair stiffened and remembered why she had been around Chuck in the first place. She looked down and was angry at herself for leaving the other night. She can't fall for Chuck, it's not an option.

"I'm sorry, nothing yet. I'm in with Serena and Chuck has his eye on me but that's all for now."

"Don't tell me you're going soft? Speed it up with Chuck, get closer to him, show him you're interested and play hard to get." He had tension in his voice now and with that he hung up.

Blair dropped her phone in her black Hermes handbag and went to get ready for school. Same routine every morning, curl her hair and put her make-up on. Today she had just chosen a light pink lip gloss instead of the red lipstick. She went back to her room and got dressed, once she was ready Blair went over to her vanity and placed a black headband on her hair, it had a big bow to the side of it, she also put on some black stockings to match. Every morning her housekeeper tries to get her to have breakfast before she leaves but she doesn't like eating in the morning.

Blair grabbed her handbag and rushed down the stairs and to the elevator, when she reached the lobby she walked to her town car and waited for the driver to open her door. She sat down and placed her bag next to her.

"Morning." She was startled when she saw Chuck sitting next to her smiling.

"How did you get in here?!" Blair was surprised that her driver had let a random guy sit in the back of her car without permission.

"Never mind that, I just needed to know if you were okay." He looked serious now.

"I'm fine thanks to you." She tilted her head and smiled sweetly at him.

They were silent until they reached school, Blair could feel Chuck gazing at her the whole way there. She remembered what Jack said, "Show him you're interested and play hard to get". This was her chance.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?" He looked confused.

She shifted over so she was right next to him and put one hand on his shoulder. She seized the moment and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Blair couldn't deny it, she had feelings for him. But it was all fake, it's not like they could ever have a real relationship when he finds out what she's doing to him. She came into his life dishonestly, it's all just a game. She pulled away and didn't look at him once more before stepping out of the car and walking quickly into Constance as the bell rung.

Meanwhile Chuck got a personal Gossip Girl blast:

_**Poor Chuck, don't you know everyone has an ulterior motive?**_

_**xo xo Gossip Girl**_

**Thank you all for the positive reviews. Please give me more and just private message me if you have any questions about the story/if you don't understand something x**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone still reading __ I hope you continue!_

_Please leave reviews xx_

The bell had already gone for class so Blair ran up the stairs as fast as she could to her class,

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

In second period she knew she would have to see Chuck, but they didn't sit together to she didn't have to worry. She walked in and sat right at the back as usual, everyone sat in their seats before Chuck arrived. There were no free seats around her but he walked in her direction. Chuck pulled out a 20 dollar bil and handed it to the girl beside her.

"Move seats and you can have this." Chuck just leant over on her desk and looked at her.

She got up and moved her things to the front row, leaving Blair to sit with Chuck. When he sat down Blair moved her hand to his forearm. He shook her off and handed her his phone. She read the gossip girl message and she panicked. Blair didn't show her worry and handed it back,

She whispered in his ear, "Why'd you show me that?"

"I think it's fishy that as soon as you get out of the car I get this message, why don't you tell me what's going on before I find out?"

Blair looked at him shocked, for real this time. How did Gossip Girl figure out what's going on? She needed to cover up.

"That has nothing to do with me, what are you trying to say?" She looked him in the eye before he dropped his head and shook it for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I just thought—"He was cut off by the teacher who was standing in front of both their desks. She was tall with long brown hair and thing black glasses. She wore a denim pencil skirt and a white blouse,

"Since you two love to look at each other instead of listening, you can go and study in the library." She waved them away with a stern look. They walked out of the classroom. Blair started walking quickly and ignored Chuck until they reached the library.

"Blair can you slow down for a minute? I said I was sorry." He sounded irritated.

Blair pulled him into the study room and closed the door, there was no one else there since it was the first few days. They sat down silently for a while, just looking around and trying not to make eye contact. Chuck stood up after a long time and so did Blair. Chuck held her close to him and kissed her. She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair. He tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her onto the table. They were still locked in an embrace. Blair wrapper her legs around his torso and continued to kiss him Chuck lifted her again so he was holding her up this time. They stopped and looked at each other for a minute, he twirled her around and she laughed. Blair looked around the room and saw a cell phone in the window.

"No!" She pushed Chuck away and rushed to the window but whoever it was took off already. Blair turned around silently to him.

"Let's go, it's lunch." She grabbed his arm and they walked out of the library and into the courtyard.

Suddenly everyone's phones beeped in sync, they took out their phones and read the blast from Gossip Girl,

_**Looks like B finally caught herself a Bass.**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Numerous photos of them together started loading down the page. Serena walked over to Blair and put a hand on her shoulder. Blair threw her off and rushed out of the courtyard and down the steps to the gate. She could hear Serena running after her and shouting for her to stop. She waited at the gate for her to catch up.

"This is humiliating!" Blair turned around to Serena. She couldn't believe these photos had been taken, this didn't make things easier if people knew their relationship.

"It's not so bad B. Do you know how many girls want to be you now?" Serena winked at Blair and put her hand out.

"Come on." Blair put her hand in Serena's and they both laughed.

When she was with Serena she felt so free, she looked mean but she was so sweet. They'd only known each other properly for a few days and she treated her like a sister. They got back to the courtyard but Chuck was nowhere to be found, only the death stares Blair was receiving from every girl in the school. She tried to call him but he didn't pick up, hopefully she hadn't knocked down her hard work with that stunt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter! I hope everyone likes it! Please leave reviews/suggestions!**

Later that night Blair headed over to the Empire to see Chuck, she hadn't been able to find him all day. As she walked toward the lobby entrance she was stopped when someone called out her name. She turned around to see Nate Archibald walking towards her waving.

"Hey! Here to see Chuck?" He winked at her.

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

"Just maybe?" He tilted his head down to her dress and nodded. She was wearing a strapless bodycon dress; it was dark red and complemented her figure. She had paired it with her simple black heels and a thin dark red headband in her curls.

She stifled a laugh as he gawked at her dress.

"Anyway, I know Chuck isn't up there. He's in a business meeting at a restaurant close by." Nate smiled at her and took her hand.

"Let's go." Blair followed Nate back to his town car and told her driver to follow them just in case she needed a ride later.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They arrived at the restaurant and Blair stepped out of the car and eyed up the place. It was very busy and it looked like a serious restaurant, she saw business meetings taking place at almost every table and only the other few had older couples. She grabbed Nate's arm and stopped him.

"Let's go somewhere else."

Nate nodded and pointed to a restaurant next door. It was loud and completely packed with people their age. More a club than a restaurant. She was in the mood to just dance and hopefully drink. Blair pulled Nate along and they walked into the party, they made their way inside and stood silently for a minute.

"Hey do you want a drink?" He smiled and she nodded. Thank god she was with an Archibald, she could get away with anything. Everyone knew his family and respected them.

"Surprise me." Blair smiled back at him and watched as he moved through the crowd to the bar.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder and twisted her around. She was only centimetres away from the boy's face. He had short brown hair with emerald green eyes, tan, and a killer smile. Unfortunately he looked aggressive and not sober as his shirt buttons were undone and his tie slung over his shoulder. Blair distanced herself from him and pushed his hand off her.

"Don't be like that baby. Come with me." He was off his head drunk. He tried to grab her hand but she moved it away quickly and gave him a disgusted look.

"Get away from me." She turned around and took a step towards the bar to look for Nate but the boy was still coming closer to her. Now he firmly placed a hand on her waist and dragged her back to him. He used both his hands to hold her close to him.

"Let's go princess." He whispered in her ear and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She coughed in his face and tried to hit him in attempt to get away. She struggled to get out of his embrace but he fought it and kept pulling her in his direction and through the crowd.

"Someone help me!" She kept trying to push him away and heard someone yelling behind her, it sounded like Nate.

"Get off her!" Nate burst out of the crowd and looked at the boy who was holding onto her. He let go but still held her wrist.

"Or what?" He smiled at Nate and moved closer to him. He wasn't tall, he was shorter then Nate and had half the muscle too.

"This." Nate grabbed his shirt threw his hand back and punched the guy straight in the face causing him to topple over.

Blair was shocked. She never saw this side of Nate, so impulsive and defensive. She liked it admittedly.

Nate quickly pulled her out of the club and into the town car parked outside. "The Empire."

She was worried why they were going back there, but why hadn't she been curious before. Nate hadn't just shown up outside to see her, he didn't even know she would be there.

"Well that was a bust." He turned to face her and laughed shyly, he looked at his hand and shook it lightly.

"It was but it would have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there." She took his hand and traced his palm with her pinkie finger. It was silent but he just watched her hand until they reached the hotel.

"We better go."

"Yeah, that's right. But why are we here?"

"I'm crashing with Chuck for a while." He walked into the lobby and she followed quickly. They moved through and walked into the elevator. She was eager to see what the penthouse looked like. They got out of the elevator and Blair walked into the living room. The bar and pool table was on the left, TV and couches in the middle, and the kitchen on the right. It was nice and it was interesting. She sat on the couch next to Nate and they looked at each other for a moment.

Nate moved closer to her and kissed her lightly. She moved forward and kissed him back. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she put one hand on the back of his neck. He wasn't rough or forceful, he was great. But she suddenly remembered that this was not her job, she had to seduce Chuck not Nate. What was she doing?! But she couldn't stop kissing him, it felt so right to be with him. Abruptly there was an elevator ding and she heard Chuck's voice behind her. Blair tried to move away quickly but he'd already seen them. She faced Chuck; he looked upset but turned it into anger.

"So this is why you were so humiliated? Because you're with Nate?" He used hand gestures to exaggerate his point and she got up to walk over to him.

"No! We're not together, I came to see you and we decided to hang out since you weren't here but when we went to a party things got carried away and we came back here. We've honestly only been up here for 15 minutes at the most." She could hear she was yammering on and she felt panicked, if he didn't forgive her for this then it would all be over.

"Get out." Chuck pointed towards the elevator and gave her a very unkind look.

"Come on don't be like that man, nothing happened we just kissed. It's no big deal."

Chuck turned away and went to the bar. He poured himself a drink and sat on the bar stool silently.

"I better go." She whispered to Nate quietly.

"Yeah I'll walk you back to your car."

They were quiet on the elevator ride, when they got to her car Nate opened the door for her and kissed her again.

"If you want, we can just be sneaky about this?" He smiled slyly at her.

"I want to be with Chuck, I'm sorry." It hurt her to say the words because he was the nicest guy she'd ever met and she didn't want to hurt him.

"That's why I said, we can be sneaky." He winked at her and turned around to walk back into the Empire.

She sat in the town car. "Let's go back to the hotel."

Blair thought about the idea of her and Nate, she loved that ide, it was perfect, like a fairy tale. But that would require her being with Chuck and seeing Nate behind his back. It was interesting, but was it too risky?

Her phone beeped and she quickly opened the text. Unfortunately it was a Gossip Girl blast.

_**Well if it isn't Nate Archibald defending Miss Blair Waldorf, we thought B and C were a done deal, but it seems as if Archibald has his eye on the prize too, may the best man scheme his way into her heart.**_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I thought that adding Nate into the mix, even as a secret relationship may be a second plot, let me know what you think should happen next and I'll definitely take it into consideration! Chair? Or Chair and NB? Can someone tell me what Nate and Blair's 'ship' name is?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews! It really helps me with the story and motivates me to write it! :) I'll be trying to update quicker!**

**Also put me (as an author) on your alerts list if you want to read another story I'll be publishing very soon after this one! (It's about Dan Humphrey, a different reaction to him being Gossip Girl from Serena's point of view) – Anyway, hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Blair fell back onto her bed and happily hummed to herself as she was still mulling over the idea of her and Nate. All the years she had watched this world and wanted to be a part of it, it was finally coming together. She wanted Nate but a part of her also wanted Chuck, but the only difference was that she needed Chuck Bass. Already she'd won over Serena and Nate, his main friends. Who should be next? Obviously she needed to get Chuck back but that could wait. Maybe the sad lonely boy from Brooklyn would be an easier target, they aren't that close but he was in the circle.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Dorota walked into the room. She had a look on her face as if she was in a horror film and about to be murdered. She always had a way of over exaggerating every situation and twisting it in a way that made her worry.

"Miss Blair, I have not heard you happy like this for a while. May I ask why?" Dorota moved forward and leaned in more to Blair like she was on a secret mission, her horror expression had turned into secret agent and she didn't like the curiousness coming from her housekeeper.

"Dorota! I'm fine! It's nothing, I have to get beauty rest so please." She smiled at her and motioned towards the door. This earned her a loud sigh from her housekeeper but she left and closed the door quickly.

Blair's phone started to ring and she saw it was Serena calling.

"Hey S!"

"B! Thank god, can I stay at yours tonight? My mom and I got into a fight and I can't go to the Empire. Please?"

Serena sounded desperate for Blair's help but she had no idea why. What was wrong with The Empire? Nate and Serena were best friends and she was good friends with Chuck too. This sounded odd but if she came over then maybe she could get some information out of her about Chuck and all the others.

"Sure, see you soon." Blair tried her best to sound happy and Serena squealed on the other end before hanging up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

20 minutes later Serena burst through Blair's bedroom door and shut it behind her quickly before dropping her bags and walking to the bed to sit next to her. She looked upset, her mom must have really upset her, but she could see tear stains on her cheeks and she knew Lily would never be that cruel to Serena. She put a pillow in her lap and motioned for Serena to lie down which she willingly did.

"What happened?" Blair stroked her hair and waited for an answer patiently.

"Well, I got into a fight with Nate on the phone, when I went to the Empire to see him, Chuck tried to kiss me out of nowhere but he wouldn't stop and so when I got away from him I came home and tried to talk to my mom about it but she basically said everything was my fault like usual and I just had to get out of there."

Blair had so many questions, how could she of gotten into a fight with Nate in such a small amount of time? It had only been like half an hour and this had all happened. But Chuck was obviously trying to get back at Blair with Serena, she didn't see why. They weren't in a monogamous relationship, not even close. He treated girls like property when they got close to him and she wasn't going to let him do that to her. She needed a plan to show him that she was in control.

"Why did you get into a fight with Nate?"

"Gosh, I rung him to see if he wanted to just hang out and he blew me off but then he started being secretive about what he'd done that night and when I asked him why he started yelling at me to mind my own business and I got really upset with him and hung up." Serena let a tear drop or two roll down her cheek but Blair could tell she was really shaken up about it.

"Hey, how about we just read magazines and have some girl time then get beauty rest before school. We can talk about this in the morning when you feel better, okay?"

Serena tilted her head up to Blair and a smile crept across her face, she sat up and nodded her head. Blair hopped off the bed and pulled out a box of magazines from her night stand. She put it next to Serena and they read almost all of them and talked about almost every guy in the school, rating them on looks and style. They decided to sleep after a while so they didn't have big bags under their eyes for school the next morning.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They both woke up from the alarm Dorota had set and got ready for school in silence, it didn't take them very long.

"Ready?" Blair looked at Serena and smiled, she put one hand on her shoulder.

"Sure."

They linked arms down the elevator and through the lobby, Blair could tell Serena was a bit hasty going to school but if she knew anything about Serena van der Woodsen, she didn't let people get her down. When they got into the town car the driver started driving to Constance automatically and Serena turned to Blair.

"Don't leave my side okay, I need you with me today." She smiled lightly at Blair and she put her pinkie out to Serena. They both laughed but nonetheless pinkie promised.

"I'm probably just being a big drama queen but I don't know what Chuck and Nate will even be like today and, you're my best friend. I love you B."

Blair was shocked, she'd never had a best friend. Hearing Serena say that made her tear up a bit, she really meant it. She never knew you could know someone for such a small amount of time but have such a connection with them as she had with Serena. Blair wiped the tear on her cheek and moved forward to hug her.

"I love you too S."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When they got to school there were a few stares coming their way but nothing like the death stares they were receiving from Chuck. Nate rushed forward to them and hugged Serena tight.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me last night." Nate really was the sweetest guy. She decided they needed to talk alone for a minute so she walked up to see Chuck.

"So, still hate me?" Blair looked closely at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He wouldn't respond to her, he just looked back at her with a blank facial expression then turned to look away.

Blair moved closer to him and put her hands on his jaw line, she moved him back to her so they were only a few centimetres apart. She looked at him and she could see his expression softening, whenever she did this it was like he was helpless. He looked at her like he was lost and she knew he would only listen for a minute.

"Chuck, I'm not with Nate. I told him I want to be with you." She moved her hands down and turned back to walk to Serena. Halfway there every phone around her beeped in unison, she quickly got hers and opened the Gossip Girl blast.

**_Rumour has it that C is winning the competition for B's affection, but will Archibald start fighting anytime soon? He certainly has before._**

**_xo xo Gossip Girl _**

Blair spun around to look at Chuck but he was gone, she turned back and Nate was looking at her smirking. She didn't like that look, well she did, but she couldn't! No, Blair. She walked over and grabbed Serena as the bell rung, she felt like skipping first and second period.

"Can we skip our first two lessons? I just feel like having fun, what do you say?" She smiled at Serena and she put her hand out.

"Let's go." She looked sceptical about the blast, she didn't know about her and Nate. Serena and Blair started walking out hand-in-hand. But just as they were about to get in the car Serena got distracted by Dan walking by.

"Dan!" She walked up to hug him and he looked confused as to why they were getting in the car.

"Hey, where are you two going?" He smiled at Blair and she waved.

"We decided to miss the first two lessons, come with us!" Dan sighed but complied and let Serena drag him to the car.

Blair was happy, it gave her a chance to get to know Humphrey and befriend him. She suggested they go and hang out at Central Park. On the way there it was kind of silent except for Serena occasionally saying something. Blair decided this was her chance to step in.

"So Dan, what do you do in your spare time?" She smiled at him but she already knew he was a writer. Reading Gossip Girl all these years really did pay off in situations like this.

"I write. I guess you haven't been reading Gossip Girl for long." He laughed slightly and smiled at her.

When the driver stopped, they got out of the car and started walking through the park.

"Do you guys want a pretzel or.. coffee I guess?" Dan smirked and laughed at himself but waited for an answer.

"Sure. I'll have a pretzel and a cappuccino. " Blair got her purse out and handed Dan the money, maybe Dan would be a great friend to have. He seemed so down-to-earth.

"Okay I will, I don't want a pretzel but I'll have an iced coffee please." Serena laughed and smiled at Blair. She gave Dan the money and they walked up with him but waited to the side.

Dan looked surprised that they would say yes but ordered it. Blair loved that this was in the middle of the park, there used to be an older man with a small kart but now a younger guy ran it and it really looked like a tiny coffee shop. When they were given their food and drinks they decided to sit down on some steps a few feet away from it.

They talked for a while and laughed non-stop, she had a few quick friendships on the Upper East Side and she knew this was one of them. Dan had warmed up to her and they talked like old friends, he was a nice guy. After a while they decided they better head back to school for third period. As they stood up Blair's phone started to ring, it was Nate.

"Hello?"

"Hey, meet me at your place right now. We need to talk, please." Nate sounded happy but desperate to see her, she knew why.

"Fine, I'll be there soon." She hung up and continued walking to the car with Serena and Dan. They didn't ask about the phone call.

llllllllllll

When they arrived back at Constance Blair let them both get out of the car but she didn't move.

"I have to go home, I'll call you!" She waved to them and closed the door.

lllllllllllll

Blair walked into her penthouse but Nate wasn't there. She heard a noise in her room and proceeded up there. She closed the door behind her and walked further into her room. Nate walked out from the bathroom and smiled at her.

lllllllllllll

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I know there are a lot of scenes in this but I wanted to fit in as much as I could for you guys :) Hope you liked it, please leave reviews xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for taking so long on this chapter! I hope you all like this update and review it :)

* * *

Blair walked slowly towards Nate. He was intriguing, he had a smirk on his face that spoke a thousand words. She was confused to why he was here and why he wanted to see her. But she did have a pretty good guess.

"So, why are you in my house? Or my bedroom to be exact?" Dorota must have let him up here. Damn, she wished she hadn't done that.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Nate shifted closer to her and took her hand. He was suddenly so serious, he looked into her eyes like they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Blair liked being close to him, she knew she did. She just wished she could tell him what was happening, but she couldn't.

"Nate, I can't be with you like **_that, _**but I want to be friends."

They stood in silence for a minute. Nate let go of her hand and walked past her to the door. She could hear him walking down the staircase.

Blair needed a plan, for Chuck of course.

"Dorota!" Her housekeeper ran upstairs and into her room.

"Yes Miss Blair?"

"We're throwing a party." Blair smiled to herself.

* * *

Blair had Dorota ring her school to explain her absence. She didn't know what excuse she used, but it worked. Blair left her to plan the party and ran out to her town car, she needed a dress for tonight.

While Blair walked up the street she had an idea. She took out her cell phone and sent a tip into Gossip Girl. Now everyone will know about her party.

She rushed into Chanel and scanned the store for the perfect dress. One in particular caught her eye, a bright red dress. It had sequins all over the straps and they curved around to the front of the dress. It dipped low at the cleavage and was knee-length. Blair didn't even need to try it on to know it was perfect, she had the shop keeper find her size and paid for it on card.

Her phone beeped when she walked outside the store and she quickly flipped it open. Already she knew it was a blast from Gossip Girl and she was happy to open it.

**_Hey Upper East Siders, B is throwing her first big party tonight so get ready. _**

**_p.s. If you don't attend her school, stay home. But don't worry, I'll fill you in._**

**_xo xo Gossip Girl_**

* * *

Blair sat at her vanity and used her red lipstick to match her new dress. She was ready for this party and she could already hear people downstairs. She walked quickly to her mirror and made sure she looked good. Her hair was up in a braided bun and her make-up done to perfection. She looked fierce, and she was ready to make an entrance.

Blair walked out of her room and moved down the staircase. Every head turned to her and she smiled as she looked over the bannister. When she reached the bottom, Serena ran up to her and grabbed both her hands.

"This is so great! You look stunning!" Blair was relieved that Serena had turned up, and as she looked around the room she saw that the doorman had done a good job with only letting people from her school in. From the corner of her eye she saw Chuck leaning on the wall, away from the crowd. He was almost invisible, he stood in the dark looking at her intensely.

"Thankyou but I have to go and, um, see someone."

Blair moved past Serena and towards Chuck. As she did, he moved further back and she couldn't see him at all. Blair walked into the pitch black and remembered the lights needed to be replaced, she would have turned them on at this moment.

She felt two hands on her waist and she knew it was Chuck. Blair spun around and smiled, she could see him more now.

"You look, ravishing." Chuck looked her up and down then returned his gaze to her. He was smirking and she wondered why he wasn't angry anymore.

"Thanks." If she knew anything about Chuck Bass, it was that he always came with an ulterior motive. "Well, I better get back to my party."

Blair turned away from Chuck but he grabbed her wrist.

"Not just yet."

* * *

Blair really doesn't have good experiences at parties does she? :p

Thank you for reading! I know this chapter is really short but I just wanted to give you guys an update!


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you all like this chapter! :D

* * *

Chuck and Blair stood in silence and a frightened feeling washed over Blair as Chuck leaned in towards her. Slowly he moved to her face and moved to whisper in her ear.

"Whatever you're doing on the Upper East Side, whatever you're doing with me, I'll find out."

Blair felt sick, she wanted to run straight to the elevator and to the airport. This was too much, she had no idea what he was doing and how he found out but if she had someone on her trail then she needed to make sure they found absolutely nothing. He smirked at her deviously and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Blair woke up early in the morning and stretched out. Quickly she remembered last night and her morning had turned from bad to worse. All she remembered was walking downstairs, talking to Chuck, then circling the party and going back upstairs. What Chuck had said really scared her, maybe she needed to tell him and get it over with. Maybe he would understand, go after Jack instead.

"Who am I kidding?" She whispered to herself before she picked up her cell phone and dialled a number she'd hoped not to see for a while.

"What do you want now?" Jack already sounded angry.

"Chuck is onto us." As the words left her mouth she wanted to take them back.

"If he is then you've slipped up, fix it. Because if he finds out and I get hounded for it then you'll regret it."

Instantly he hung up on her and she buried her face in her hands. As quick as she could, she dropped her phone and a simple black shoulder bag and got dressed. She kept her make-up minimal but just enough so she still looked good. Her hair was in a swept back pony tail with a black ribbon. Blair walked downstairs and headed to school.

* * *

As she walked to her first class no one seemed to notice her but when she saw Chuck it felt like another world.

"Waldorf." He looked into her eyes like he was searching for answers.

"Bass, to what do I owe the displeasure?" She smiled at him and he laughed at her sarcastic tone.

"Well I was thinking last night about how you just showed up out of nowhere, came straight for me and my friends, moved straight to the Upper East Side? The strange Gossip Girl blast I received shortly after we met. I didn't take it into consideration, until now."

She looked at him with piercing eyes and clenched her fists tight. Blair tried to look strong but for some reason she was breaking down inside and she didn't know why, she didn't know why she was so upset. Maybe because she realised Chuck and her could be done.

"What are you trying to say? That because I live on the Upper East Side and Gossip Girl sends you blasts about me that I'm sneaking around? The name has 'Gossip in it for a reason' Chuck. As for you, is it such a crime that I wanted to talk to you? Or be a part of your world? I told Nate I didn't want him, because I honestly thought I wanted you but what was I thinking? I told myself that you liked me and that there was something between us but it all feels fake now, I should have known I'd never be good enough for you, that someone like Chuck Bass would never need a nobody like me." Blair let the tears flow as she walked to the bathroom.

She just told Chuck how she felt, and for once she'd told him something real. Her emotions had gotten the better of her but she knew that she couldn't leave him hanging on those simple questions. Blair cleaned up her make-up and re-applied mascara. The crying hadn't done much but she needed to look decent at least. She decided to stay in the toilet for half the lesson then left in a rush to avoid teachers.

"Boo."

Blair jumped and squealed slightly before she saw Chuck leaning on the wall next to the bathroom. He'd been waiting there all that time, but funnily enough she still wasn't in the mood to talk to him about his investigation.

"Blair. I'm sorry." He looked genuinely sorry and she suddenly felt bad for death staring him after he scared her. "You are good enough for me, if anything, I'm not good enough for you. I've always been alone and I guess I thought why someone so beautiful would even talk to me twice."

They both looked into each other's eyes and she'd never felt so close to someone. Instinctively she leaned in to kiss him, when their lips met she knew it was right, everything was falling into place.

* * *

Thank you so much everyone for reading, please leave reviews below, I would really appreciate it Let me know if you like the story and where it's going


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Hope you like the update :D

* * *

After Blair had kissed Chuck there had only been silence, but people had started leaving their classes already. The best idea Blair had was to turn around and walk away, obviously not the best but hey, it was all about playing hard to get. Blair rushed to her next class and fidgeted with her pen the entire time, she felt like she was waiting for something to happen. But nothing did, she left class after what felt like an eternity and heard a slight beeping sound coming from her bag. She lifted up a few things in her bag and grabbed her phone from underneath. By this time she was the only one in the hallway and she wondered why that always happened to her. But nevertheless she looked onto her phone and realized why it had gone off, and oh lucky her. It was a Gossip Girl blast.

'_**It seems like B is moving quickly, watch out Serena, the new queen is on her way, and possibly with a king.' xoxo Gossip Girl**_

Blair was shocked at the blast, why did Gossip Girl think she wanted to be Queen? That was the last thing on her mind. But, she liked the way it sounded. 'Queen B." She knew Serena would laugh with her at the blast, and she needed to get out of the hallway and into the courtyard. Blair walked through the crowd of people to their usual table and waved to everybody. Surprisingly she received the disapproving looks from everyone that she had gotten on the first day. Serena sat in the center of the girls and looked up at Blair with a blank facial expression.

"Is something wrong?" She was confused, did Serena feel threatened by the blast?

"No, just you if you think you'll ever be queen." Serena looked up at her and laughed.

"Serena I never wanted to be queen! That was never one of my motives, I didn't even know it existed!"

"Yeah right, I don't know why I didn't think about it." Serena shooed Blair away rudely and turned around.

Blair felt so upset, she couldn't get through one day without a mishap, everything she had planned was going down the drain. She thought she had everyone when really, she had no one. Blair felt tears rising up and she quickly ran the other way, she ran down the stairs and found a bench nearby. She put her face in her hands and cried softly, why had she agreed to this? To hurt people. She was the only one being hurt. And coming into this situation she'd put on a brave face but she always knew she was too weak to do it.

"Hey." Blair looked up to see Chuck smiling down at her.

"What do you want?" She wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up in front of him.

"You, if I'm being honest." Chuck smirked and walked backwards for a minute before turning away back to the courtyard.

Blair hadn't expected that, maybe everything was working out. If she had Chuck on her side he could help with the mess Gossip Girl had created for her, obviously still oblivious to her plan. Next time she saw him it was game on.

* * *

Blair had received a text from Chuck that he was having a party at the empire, she'd gotten ready straight away and was just waiting near the elevator to make sure she was 'fashionably late'. She'd chosen to wear a short black body con which was slightly see through on the sides, there were thin rectangular shapes that lined the sides of it. It was paired with strappy black heels, simple enough to suit anything on short notice. Her hair was straight and she had light make-up on. Nate started walking towards her and she panicked a bit, she didn't like it when they were alone together.

"Blair!" Nate yelled out from across the lobby and walked up to her quickly, he dragged her into the elevator with him and tried to small talk the entire way up to the penthouse. He made her uncomfortable, a nice guy, but very persistent when he wanted something unattainable. As she stepped into the crowd she moved fast and lost Nate.

* * *

After circling the party a few times she couldn't see Chuck anywhere. Blair decided to check the bedrooms just in case. She made her way through the drunken crowd and opened the bedroom door. Chuck wasn't there. Just before she closed the door she heard slight noise from the bathroom. When she moved closer she realized there were people in there, slowly she peeked around the corner and saw Chuck kissing another girl, it hurt. But she wouldn't let him take control.

"Chuck." He turned around instantly and the color washed from his face.

"Blair.." She turned away before he said anything else and ran out of the door and spotted Nate near the bar. Aware Chuck was right behind her she grabbed Nate's collar and pulled him close to her before kissing him. Blair was satisfied that she'd gotten Chuck back, but she didn't feel in control. Quickly she turned for the elevator and Chuck ran in at the last second, she didn't know how he managed it but he couldn't say anything since it was full.

"Waldorf!" Blair was moving quickly outside but she couldn't outrun Chuck. He turned her toward him.

"You got me back, let's just go back up."

"No! I don't care if I got you back or not, you started this. Why did you invite me here tonight? So I would see you doing that? You're a pig."

Blair ignored his pleas and looked straight forward to the door leading out of the lobby and to her town car. As she sat down her phone beeped and stupidly she expected it to be Chuck, but it wasn't.

"_Looks like there's some trouble at the Empire, remember B, never try to tame a beast." _

_xo xo Gossip Girl_

* * *

Please leave reviews and tell me what you think/ if you want more!


End file.
